Claire Mitchell
Claire Mitchell is a character in the Power Rangers franchise. She was played by Kim Allen. Claire is the second Yellow Ranger and Yellow Ninja Thunder Ranger of the third season in the series Power Rangers: Ninja Thunder, the Yellow Geo Ranger in Power Rangers Geo Force, and the first Yellow Turbo Ranger in Power Rangers Turbo. Claire was the second ranger to be used for Vita's influence, the first was her friend, Susie Gold. She is known for her beauty and admirable personality, always being sweet and supportive of everybody. Claire shares her name with a non-ranger, Clare of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Although the names were spelled differently. History ''Power Rangers: Ninja Thunder'' A former aspiring champion gymnast (an ambition she abandoned after an accident), Claire came to Riverside, with her family after her father was transferred, from Sunny Hills, California as a junior in high school. Vita had made her an evil spy and gave her dark powers as well as the ability to turn into a cat. In a flashback, it is seen that Vita ensnared Claire by using a Tenga disguised as a handsome teenage boy, who then captured Claire and brought her to Vita, who then placed her under her spell. She was found by Carmen Rodriguez and her boyfriend at the time, Jake Stewart as a cat and was adopted by them. She spies on the Rangers to gain information on their lives. She was also given the power to turn into the Katastrophe monster, but Katastrophe was destroyed by Ninjor and the Ninja Mega-Falconzord. Despite this defeat, Claire retained her evil powers and remained under Vita's influence. Claire stole Carmen's Ninja Thunder Coin, which weakened Carmen due to the coin's connection to Carmen's life force. Using the coin, she was able to enter Susie Gold's Falconzord and capture it, rendering the other Ninjazords useless. Because the coin was in the hands of evil, Carmen's powers (and even her own life force) were drained. When Carmen fell at the Youth Center due to her weakened state, Claire was there, presumably trailing her, and called the hospital to come and pick her up. She felt responsible and guilty, perhaps because she was trying to resist Vita's spell. This ultimately helped break the spell that Vita had over her. Seeking to redeem herself for her past misdeeds under the spell, she turns herself over to Vita and Morticia shortly after this, thinking the villains would free Ninjor. Claire manages to trick Vita's cousin Vito into falling asleep, and after retrieving the Ninja Coin, is teleported to safety by Gamma 5. Claire had returned Carmen's Ninja Coin and became her replacement as Carmen left for the Pan Global Games in Australia. No elaborate means of transferring the Yellow Ranger power was used, such as the earlier Sword of Light, which had been used in the middle of season two to transfer the powers of the original Red, Black and Yellow Rangers onto their replacements. Carmen simply hands her coin to Claire, and the energy flows from Carmen to Claire as she takes the coin. Claire becomes the second Yellow Power Ranger and second Yellow Ninja Thunder Ranger. She also controls the Crane Ninjazord, and copilots the White Shogunzord with Susie. Claire had the ability to pick up Vita's thoughts as a side effect of the spell she was put under, but these abilities soon fade. Susie and Claire were tight-knit best friends. In Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers, After the Rangers defeated Dischordia, Master and Mistress Vile used the Orb of Doom to turn all the Rangers into children, but the pint-sized heroes had help in the form of the Alien Rangers of Aquitar. Claire was given the news that she needed to go on a quest to find her part of the Geo Crystal (which was broken up into five pieces and hurled into a time vortex). The vortex put her in the Australian Outback, where she met two spirits who looked a lot like her as an adult. The first spirit, named Agatha, volunteered to take her to the location of the Crystal she sought, until the second unnamed spirit, resembling an elderly version of the teenage Claire, told them that she needed help finding her way home. After warring with conflicting issues within herself, Kat decided to help the elderly woman get back home, and she gave her a present as a token of her gratitude. Claire was surprised to discover that it was her Geo Crystal, and the elderly woman told Claire that she had sacrificed her quest to help one who needed her, and so she was rewarded for her kindness and selflessness. Geo Force After the Geo Crystal was restored, Claire received her new powers and became the Yellow Ranger, Geo Ranger 4. But there was another change up ahead. Jake had decided to stay in Africa and Hunter came in to fill the new position of the Red Geo Ranger. Hunter and Claire would become very close and would become a couple as they went through the Geo and Turbo eras together. During the Geo era, Claire would also meet Nicole, the first Pink Ranger from the "Power Rangers Thunderstorm" arc of the legacy, who assumed the Gold Ranger powers for a while when the Rangers learned that Trina of Triforia was about to lose them forever. Claire always managed to have fun as well. She really enjoyed being an extra in a sci-fi movie. She also liked snowboarding. Claire still had a competitive nature to her and went into a surfing competition with enthusiasm. She had a deep love of ballet and even managed to get the guys into the act during one production. And, of course, she loved hanging out at Ernie's Outdoor Cafe and Beach Club. Claire even helped Ernie set up for a multicultural holiday banquet. Turbo: Part 2 Claire's life as a Ranger was always full of changes, and more changes were on the horizon, as the wizard Lerigot was being hunted by the space pirate Hexica and sent a distress signal to Telexa, who quickly dispatched the Rangers. Claire and Susie went searching for Lerigot. During this search, Claire had hurt her leg. When they found Lerigot, he healed her, and she quickly became very protective of him. While back at the Command Center, they learned of a new villainess named Hexica, and they would need even stronger powers to combat this new fiend. Claire, Trey, Hunter, Jasmine, and Susie harnessed the new Turbo Rangers and Claire assumed the powers of the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Thus, another era had started with more changes ahead. Telexa, their mentor for such a long time, was offered the chance to return to her home planet of Eltar, and arranged for Dimitrio to come to Earth to mentor her Chosen Ones. Despite all the sudden changes around her, Claire kept up her love for dance and went to auditions whenever she could. During one audition for the performance of "The Nutcracker", another participant made Claire feel like she was too big. These hurtful remarks made Claire doubt herself and she went on a crash diet. Of course, Hexica took advantage of this and created a monster named Numbor, who made Claire weightless. Fortunately, it was a situation that did not last long when she began to believe in herself. Best of all, Claire won the lead role of Clara in the ballet recital. Also her relationship with Hunter Dean becomes serious after they admit that they love each other. As her time as a Ranger drew to a close, she would fight a few more battles with Hexica and a huge one that placed Susie in great danger, but Andy and Jon would come to help Claire fend off the Piranhatrons and rescue Susie. Afterwards, Claire had done more than her fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. In her final appearance, she chose Anna Thomas to replace her as the new Yellow Turbo Ranger, and she and Hunter left for London to begin her long-awaited career and life as a ballerina and Hunter attended community college to major in photography. Super Ninja Steel Eighteen years later, Claire returns in Super Ninja Steel, along with her old friend and former teammate, Susie Gold, who now goes by Susie Holden, and Time Force Pink Ranger Emma Stanford. She is seen being held captive along with old friend and teammate, Jasmine Harris, Andy Holden (Susie's husband), and other rangers by Lord Drayvon. Trivia *She is the only Yellow Ranger to have this color three times. **Anna nearly tied with her, and would've become the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, but Anna retired from Ranger Duties instead. *Unlike Carmen Rodriguez, Claire is calm, natured, and sensible. *Claire had the shortest term as a Ninja Thunder Power Ranger, only lasting 8 episodes from A Different Shade of Yellow, Part III to Rangers in Reverse when she and the other Rangers are turned into children. She makes up for this however by lasting a total of 96 episodes, making her the second longest Yellow Ranger right after Carmen Rodriguez. Claire lasted 41 episodes less than Carmen. *Claire and Hunter were the second red and yellow rangers to be a couple, the second were Carmen-Jake. *Carmen is one of only three Rangers to have served on more than two teams, the others being Trey Wilkes and Susie Gold. Ironically, all three of them served on the same team and have been good friends to each other during their era as rangers. Appearence Claire was first seen with dark hair and blue eyes, and much calm-natured, unlike Carmen. In Turbo: Part 2, she is seen with shoulder-length hair. See Also *Carmen Rodriguez - The Ranger that she replaced as the Yellow Ranger. *Anna Thomas - The Ranger that replaced her as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. *Haruka - Her Maskman counterpart. Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Geo Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Thunder Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Telexa Era Power Rangers